


Midnight Snacking

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, bullet fic, mentions of food, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: MC is caught having a midnight snack.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Midnight Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> guess who does this and gets caught all the time :D

Lucifer

  * Does not care at all
  * He's up late because he's working late 
  * He goes down to the kitchen to fetch more coffee and he sees the light on and he sighs
  * Is Beel raiding the stocks again? 
  * He was about to start his older brother monologue when he realizes it's not Beel
  * It was you
  * You were sitting cross-legged in front of the cupboard and you were eating raw powdered milk 
  * What. The. Fuck. 
  * You turn at the sound of his shoes and you lock eyes with each other
  * The spoon was halfway to your mouth when he caught you
  * Awkward Silence™
  * You blink. He blinks back. 
  * You slowly offer him the spoon and he shakes his head. 
  * He goes to make the coffee and you stand up from your sitting position.
  * You sit on a stool, leaning on his shoulder as he waits for his coffee
  * "Not that I am judging you but why powdered milk?"
  * "It's… I don't know. I just like it." 
  * He nods silently and then he takes his coffee back to his office
  * This tends to happen a lot and he doesn't care



Mammon

  * Will freak the fuck out
  * Mammon is a heavy sleeper
  * The only time he will ever get up is when he needs to pee or he needs to drink water
  * One night he woke up, groggy and shit because he was tired from a modeling gig
  * He went to the kitchen to get some water because for some reason he was thirsty af
  * He didn't bother to open the lights because it's just water.
  * You thought he saw you in all that darkness 
  * Until- **_CRUNCH_**
  * HE JUMPS A MILE HIGH AND THE GLASS SHATTERS AND HE'S SCREAMING AND YOU'RE SCREAMING 
  * "WHO'S THERE?! I'M WARNING YOU! I KNOW BEEL AND HE KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT!" 
  * There was silence and he clumsily tries to open the lights
  * When he sees you sitting at the counter with a bag of chips he's just DONE™
  * "what the hell are ya doin' scarin' the crap outta me?!" 
  * "I thought you saw me!"
  * "It was pitch black!"
  * The two of you suddenly hear footsteps and oh no it's Lucifer
  * "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"
  * you parkour your way out of the kitchen and he's just left there to receive Lucifer's scolding



Leviathan 

  * Freaks the fuck out 2.0
  * He's used to sneaking off into the kitchen for a midnight snack
  * He's used to staying up late because Anime Marathon™ or he's so into a game he forgot about the time
  * He walks into the kitchen nonchalantly because he's just used to it
  * When he turns around and spots you sitting by the table eating 
  * He screams and drops his food and it will take ten to fifteen minutes before he realizes that it was you and not some kind of intruder
  * You just look back at him while eating and offer him some chips
  * "I-I'm good." 
  * You continue eating and for some reason, he crab walks away from the kitchen
  * He just takes a bunch of snacks and drinks to his room the next time he's doing a marathon or whatever



Satan 

  * Pretty chill
  * He usually has a good sleep schedule until there's a good book that he can't put down
  * Or a detective mystery series that he has to finish
  * He goes down to the kitchen one night to make some tea and maybe grab a few cookies when he sees you
  * You literally got your hand in the cookie jar as you lock eyes with him
  * Silence™
  * Polite greetings and understanding nods
  * He goes to make his tea when he realizes something…
  * "Is… Is your hand stuck in the jar?"
  * ".......... Yes." 
  * He sighs and helps you out and takes some for himself before you finish them all
  * He then offers if you want to go and watch some detective series with him
  * So you and him go up to his room 



Asmodeus

  * Go the f*ck to sleep MC! 
  * Asmo has a very precise sleep schedule 
  * It's because sleep is important in having healthy and youthful skin SHAME ON YOU WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AT THIS HOUR
  * tho, once or twice, Asmo will come home late because he's out in some club
  * The day he caught you in the kitchen was one of those nights 
  * "IT'S 3 AM WHY ARE YOU STILL UP?"
  * "WHY ARE YOU JUST COMING HOME?"
  * point taken™
  * He gets ready for bed and does all the skincare routine and goes back down to fetch water and YOU'RE STILL THERE EATING
  * MC, GO TO SLEEP DAMN IT
  * "But I'm hungry." 
  * He pulls you away from whatever it is you're eating and lectures you how unhealthy that is and blah blah blah
  * When he sees you again another night he just gives up™



Beelzebub 

  * Midnight Snack Buddies!!! 
  * Seriously. This is Beel. When he sees you for the first time in the kitchen in the middle of the night snacking he's surprised 
  * But then he smiles and offers you more food
  * And holy shit he has a secret stash somewhere and now you know about it and it becomes your secret stash too
  * The two of you stock food there and whenever you're hungry you just take from that stock
  * The stock consists of cookies and chips to ramen to full-blown rice meals that you can just heat up
  * You and Beel occasionally go down together 
  * One time you were feeling hungry and when you open your door you see Beel was just about to knock
  * Cue uncontrollable laughter before the two of you head to the kitchen 
  * You also have a lot of ice cream in the freezer
  * Beel usually cooks for you and sometimes it's the other way around
  * Late! Night! Talks! 
  * Your midnight snack sessions are full of it! Stories and secrets are shared and you and Beel are sworn to only tell each other these kinds of things
  * Sometimes when you're full because of eating you end up sleeping in his room and sometimes he ends up sleeping in yours
  * "Where's Beel?" , "Probably in MC's room again."
  * "Where's MC?", "Probably in Beel's room again."
  * The brothers are jealous™



Belphegor

  * Doesn't care. 
  * He's asleep. How tf do you expect him to get up from the bed. 
  * Well, he does. Once or twice. 
  * It's because the two of you were sleeping and you suddenly disappeared and now he's angy
  * He storms out of your room and looks for you, getting angrier when he can't find you
  * Until he sees the lights in the kitchen
  * He walks in and there you were, making ramen. 
  * "What the fuck are you doing?"
  * You turn around in surprise because you didn't think that he'd wake up and catch you
  * "I was hungry."
  * He sighs and compares you to Beel. 
  * He sits on the counter and waits for you to finish cooking and by the time you're done eating he's already asleep
  * You had to wake Beel up so he can carry Belphie back to your room
  * The next time it happens he notices you and Beel were gone and he just sighs because he knew™
  * He goes down to see the two of you cooking something like a fucking full-course meal and he just sits there to watch you both
  * You feed him sometimes because he's just like a child because he's sleepy- "Damn it go back to bed after this istg."
  * Beel has to carry him back to their room again



  
  



End file.
